


Puppy Problem

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Does Harry Kim ever NOT have weird problems?





	

“So you’re saying this is actually -”

“Ensign Kim. I’m afraid so, Captain.”

The black lab puppy on the Biobed was cheerfully chewing on a boot.

“Well, at least he’s not dead this time. Any leads on a cure?”

“The Sdiotla already provided the reversal serum. The modifications to be compatible with humans should be ready by morning. I suppose I’m stuck puppy-sitting?”

She grinned and scooped the puppy up. “I wouldn’t want you to be distracted, Doctor. I’ll watch him.” She got a friendly lick on the cheek as they left Sickbay. “C’mon, let’s go run around the Holodeck resort.”


End file.
